Black Revenge
by flesa
Summary: A Brady/Chloe fanfic. On the eve of their wedding tragedy strikes and Brady is gone. What happens when Brady comes back from the dead to seek revenge on his family? Will the secret Chloe is keeping save him - or put her life in danger?


Prologue Chapter One  
  
Chloe stood encircled in Brady's arms as they watched the airplane taxi down the runway. She snuggled deeper into his broad chest, smiling in contentment. She'd always felt so safe here, so right, and for the past two years she'd had the luxury of falling into his arms whenever she wanted to.  
  
"Well," he said in her ear, "it seems that Rex and Belle settled in quite nicely at NYU. Their senior year should be interesting."  
  
"Yeah, it's good to see them both happy. After she and Shawn broke up I thought they'd both stay shut away from the rest of us," Chloe replied, wrapping her arms around his.  
  
"It was for the best," Brady reminded her. "Belle never got over his betrayal, and Shawn could never come to grips with his jealous streak. And, as you know diva, obsessive jealousy isn't true love."  
  
"Yes, but Shawn seems to have gotten over that particular problem, and so has Philip," Chloe told him.  
  
"All it took for my uncle was a move to Paris and the pressure of learning how to run Titan's European division."  
  
Chloe caught the cynicism in his voice, heard the slight undertone of frigid ice. Brady had always felt anger toward how Philip had treated her; it was a frustration she could understand. But, at the same time, she also knew that Philip had grown out of the adolescent posessiveness he had believed was love. Brady was always protective of her, though, and the fact that Philip had warned his nephew that he would take care of Chloe if Brady ever broke her heart didn't help matters.  
  
"Brady, let's not get into that, not today. It's our summer anniversary," she said, turning in his arms with a brilliant smile.  
  
"It is? Now how could I have forgotten that?" he asked, tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
"Oh, don't even try to fool me," Chloe said leaning up to brush her lips against his. "You don't forget a single date and you know it. Ever since my birthday on that camping trip to find my father you've always had something up your sleeve. So, spill it, Black."  
  
"What? Spill what?" he asked in mock innocence.  
  
"Uh, you." Chloe pulled her hands from his back to his ribs, tickling him until he laughed.  
  
"It won't work," Brady declared through his chuckles. "No amount of torture will make me reveal my plans."  
  
"Ah, so there are plans," Chloe said with pride. "I knew it."  
  
"Hey, don't you dare spoil it. Just go along with your day and let me worry about any surprises that might or might not be in your future." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chloe whirled into her house, listening to the laughter of her two-year-old sister as she streaked up the stairs.  
  
"Young lady, come back here before you get peanut butter and jelly all over the walls," Nancy called as she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
When her mother saw Chloe standing in the living room beaming with joy, she stopped and smiled back.  
  
"Oh, hello, sweetheart. I didn't think you would be back so early," Nancy said.  
  
"Brady dropped me off. He told me to get a bath," Chloe replied.  
  
"So, he's got another surprise planned, huh? What is it this time? The anniversary of your first meeting at Dotcom? Or maybe it's the anniversary of the first time you both agreed on anything?"  
  
Chloe laughed at her mother's comment, watching as the red head's face lit with romantic pleasure. It didn't seem so long ago that Nancy hadn't trusted Brady Black; but once she'd seen how happy he made her, her mother had kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Actually, it's the anniversary of our first summer together," Chloe informed her, grinning like a lunatic.  
  
"Then it is a special occasion," Nancy replied with an equally silly smile. "Go on up; I'll take any deliveries that might come to the door."  
  
"Ooooouuuuuch! Mommmmmyyyyyy!"  
  
The toddler's wail could be heard throughout the house, her distress obviously earth shattering. Nancy sighed loudly, slapping the wet washcloth in her hand against her thigh.  
  
"I'm coming, Grace," the older woman called. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chloe stood in her bedroom a few hours later and twirled in front of her full length mirror. Brady had sent over a replica of the dress she'd worn the night they'd sung in the gazebo together. To keep the charade, Chloe wore her hair down, pulled back on the sides, and slipped on her sandals.  
  
The sound of the doorbell peeled up the stairs and she smiled at her reflection. It could only be one person.  
  
"Chloe! Brady's here!" Craig hollered.  
  
She hurried down the stairs, practically floating with joy. When Brady saw her on the staircase, his face went soft with love, his eyes lighting with happiness.  
  
He was dressed as he had been those few years ago, and in his hand he swung the keys to his jeep.  
  
"Ready for an adventure, diva?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ready for anything," she answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Brady led her through the park, her hand held tightly in his. She had no idea, he thought, that tonight would change both of their lives forever. No matter what happened, nothing between them would ever be the same.  
  
Gently, he pulled her into the clearing, the stars and full moon over head lighting their way. When they came to the gazebo, he turned to smile tenderly at her.  
  
"Wait here," he said, softly tweaking her nose.  
  
Chloe watched him walk away and turned to sit on one of the stone benches. She knew where he was going, and she waited with joyous anticipation for his return. Suddenly, the air around her was brightened by hundreds of sparkling lights, the soft strains of classical violins filling the air.  
  
Brady came back around the tall white structure, watching as the woman he loved sat swaying to the gentle music. She was perfect, he thought, beautiful, smart and amazingly strong. If Chloe loved him even half as much as he loved her, then he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth.  
  
She heard him moved around behind her, bending behind her to place a kiss on her forehead. She leaned back, her head resting on his hard abdomen. She was so lucky, Chloe thought, to have a man like Brady in her life. The love she had found with him was more than she ever imagined existed.  
  
"I love you, Chloe Lane Wesley," he whispered, tenderly stroking her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Brady Victor Black," she replied, closing her eyes in wonder.  
  
"I never understood what all those poets were talking about, until I met you," he continued, carefully turning to drop beside her. "I had dated other girls, but they weren't anything special. None of them pulled my heart strings like you do. And I certainly never stood around in a park and sang a show tune with any of them."  
  
She laughed softly, filling his heart to overflowing. He would walk to Alaska and back just to hear her laugh; he would slay any dragon just to see her lift her lips in a smile. She had no idea what her smile did to him, or else she'd grin at him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.  
  
"But, I met you," he continued, "and you fought with me, never pittied me, always challenged me. It was like you just knew who I was and my words, the things I said to keep my heart safe, didn't phase you. You just yelled right back. It was great."  
  
Chloe leaned over and grazed her lips against his, then laid her head on his chest. She thought her heart might just explode with the love she was feeling at that moment.  
  
"I loved you before I knew what your name was, I just didn't know it," Brady said quietly. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. We've been through so much together, and still nothing has changed the way we feel about each other, and nothing ever will. I love you now and I'll love you forever."  
  
Chloe felt him slip away from her and she opened her eyes, surprised he had pulled away. But he wasn't standing, as she'd assumed. He was in front of her, on one knee, a small velvet box, opened, in his hand.  
  
"Chloe Lane Wesley, diva, will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped, covering her opened mouth with her hand. She stared down into his bright blue eyes, then over at the emerald cut sapphire in the box. Her gaze swung back to him as tears fell unchecked down her face.  
  
"Oh, Brady," she breathed. "I.I."  
  
"Come on, diva, don't leave me here on the ground forever," he joked softly.  
  
"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" she finally replied, launching herself at him.  
  
The pair collapsed on the warm earth together, both laughing as they rolled on the grass. Brady pulled her underneath him and ran his hands tenderly over her face, smiling into her gorgeous face. Reaching over, he picked the box up from beside them and took the ring out; he pulled her hand to his lips, placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then slid the engagement ring into place.  
  
"Diamonds seemed too cold," he told her quietly, "and nothing else seemed right. Then I saw this one, all by itself, a lone sapphire solitaire; it reminded me of your eyes, and I knew that it was the one. Just like I know you're the one when I look at you. I love you, Chloe."  
  
"I love you, too," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
She brought his head down to hers, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was gentle, sweet and intense in it's power. They both felt the passion rise between them, the need they felt coursing from one to the other.  
  
Brady pulled away reluctantly, nuzzling her jaw as he listened to her harsh breathing.  
  
"I want nothing more than anything to make love to you right now," he stated in a hoarse voice. "But not here, not in a public place."  
  
"Then let's go to the loft," she said, nipping his ear. "It's closest."  
  
Prologue Chapter Two  
  
Chloe sat in Brady's Pub and glanced down at her watch, again. He should have been here by now, she thought.  
  
"Chloe, relax," Mimi said from beside her. "Brady isn't going to miss your rehearsal dinner. Didn't he say he had to move the last of his boxes into your new house? Come on, he's a guy; you know how much junk they collect."  
  
Chloe smiled at her friend and nodded, knowing she was being a nervous bride. Brady had left the gazebo, where they'd gone through the rehearsal for the wedding, to unload his Jeep. He should have been here by now, though.  
  
"Hey, you should listen to your wedding director," Rex said, moving up to join the women. "Mimi's right; we guys keep more stuff than most kids do."  
  
Chloe looked at the two people she considered friends and saw the sparks between them. It was too bad that Rex was so caught up with Belle and her many dramas to see how much sweet, stubborn Mimi cared for him. But then, Chloe had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to get involved with anyone's relationship. She knew from first hand experience that being told someone was bad for you only made you want them more.  
  
The sound of laughter brought her attention around to the purple and lavender decorated bar. Philip stood, leaning beside Belle, apparently telling her about his latest exploit. Well, her soon-to-be sister-in-law certainly had calmed down since Philip had arrived two days ago.  
  
Scanning the crowd, she saw Shawn brooding in the corner. Of all the people in Salem, Shawn had become her best friend. Except for Brady, of course. But Chloe and Shawn had taken several classes together, and from there the tentative friendship and solidified to something more strong and permanent. They shared a lot of their secrets and dreams with each other, and that's how Chloe knew he was still struggling to let go of Belle. Well, maybe not Belle, persay, but the hopes he'd had that revolved around her. A marriage, a baby, a white picket fence, that's what Shawn had wanted. Instead, he had a new motorcycle shop, a small apartment and lonely nights.  
  
She sighed, then looked back down at her watch.  
  
"It's exactly one minute since the last time you checked," Mimi said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be here." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Brady ran the last of his boxes into the cute little cottage he and Chloe had bought. He couldn't wait to start their lives together here. It was bad enough that they hadn't just run out and eloped the night he proposed. He'd have loved to do that. But that would have deprived their mothers' the chance to cry over their babies getting married, and Chloe wouldn't have had the fairytale white dress and sweetpea bouquet. And, above all, Brady wanted to give the woman he loved every single dream she'd ever had.  
  
So, he'd been what he considered a patient man and waited a month. A whole damn month. Tomorrow, though, she would be his wife, and he would fly her to a surprise honeymoon in Italy.  
  
Grinning to himself, he turned from the living room to leave. He hadn't heard the man lurking outside, didn't realize he'd been followed. And he didn't feel the club smack down on his head. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chloe was frantic now. He was two hours late; nothing could have kept him that long. If something had happened to the Jeep he would have called on his cell phone. Something was wrong, she knew it in her gut.  
  
When Roman Brady came into the pub, she saw it on his face. The grim sorrow, the pain of having to tell someone something awful.  
  
The world blurred, everyone moving in slow motion as Roman came closer to her. Shawn moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, Mimi stood on her other side, grasping her hand.  
  
The policeman's mouth formed words, his voice slurred to her ears.  
  
"Fire.cottage.Brady.didn't make it.recovering his body.might be impossible.I'm so sorry."  
  
Everything slid away as she collapsed, supported by her best friend as her knees gave out and the floor came up to meet her. Her eyes were open, but she didn't see the pub or the family and friends there. She only saw Brady's smiling smile, felt the gentle kiss they'd shared before he'd left tonight.  
  
Chloe didn't realized she was screaming, didn't know she sounded like a wild and wounded animal in her grief. She simply let go in her mind and let her body try to cope. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shawn pounded on the loft door and waited for Chloe to answer. It was the worst place she could be, but there was no arguing with her. When she'd requested the keys after the funeral three weeks ago, John had known there was no stopping her. She'd come with a small suitcase and moved in, saying she felt closer to Brady here. She hadn't come out since.  
  
It wasn't that Shawn thought she should stop grieving; Chloe and Brady had shared a love that most people could only dream of. But she wasn't answering the phone, even for her beloved sister, Grace, and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Then there was the fact that the investigators had found that the cottage had been dilberately burned, that someone had wanted Brady to die in the fire. John was pouring all of his grief and fury into trying to find the arsonist, but had still found nothing. Marlena was beginning to fear for her husband.  
  
He lifted his hand and smacked it against the steel.  
  
"Chloe, I'm not going away," he shouted. "I'll stand here all night and beat on this door until you open it."  
  
A moment later, the door was slid opened and Shawn saw her retreating back. She was dressed in a beat up blue terry cloth robe, her hair in a messy ponytail.  
  
Shawn stepped inside and looked around, taking in the darkened room, the stack of unread papers, the piles of used tissues littering the floor.  
  
"Chloe, talk to me," he said softly.  
  
She hadn't wanted to be disturbed, hadn't wanted to hear kind words or platitudes. But Shawn was her best friend, the one who understood her best except for Brady. Brady.  
  
At the thought of his name, her eyes filled and spilled over with tears, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
Shawn came up behind her, turning her and holding her while cried.  
  
"He's gone," she sobbed. "He's not coming back. I.I can't do this, I just can't. How am I supposed to survive in a world without Brady? How am I supposed to function when I'll never see him again, never kiss him again, never touch him again? Why is the world still spinning? It should have stopped. How can people just go on walking around, buying groceries, going to work, paying bills, when Brady is gone?"  
  
"We have to," Shawn told her quietly. "We're all grieving, Chloe, all of us. He was loved by so many people."  
  
"Then why would someone kill him?" she asked curtly.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know. John is still trying to figure out who did this and why."  
  
"That's how he's coping," Chloe said, "he's doing something. He's being productive, he's being angry. I can't seem to stop crying."  
  
"It's okay. You just deal in your own way."  
  
"But I can't keep doing this," she whispered.  
  
"You can do this for as long as you need to," Shawn answered, tucking some of the hair that had fallen out of the ponytail behind her ear.  
  
"No, you don't understand, it's not healthy," she said, a bit more frantic.  
  
"It's healthy if it helps you." her friend began.  
  
"Not for the baby," she stated, pulling away.  
  
Shawn stood where he was, shocked.  
  
"Baby? What are you talking about, Chloe?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Shawn. I'm going to have Brady's baby." ~*~*~*~*~*~* "Are you sure the drug is working?" the tall, dark haired man asked.  
  
"Absolutely certain," the other man answered in a heavy accent.  
  
"Then we'll be able to begin the programming soon?" the younger, dark haired man questioned.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow we should be able to begin. Do you have an exact list of the things you wish him to accomplish?"  
  
"I'm working on it. Before I'm done, Rolf, the Black family will be eliminated, the tainted blood of my family will be removed and the Alamain name will be avenged." 


End file.
